Yutsuko Horiuchi
Yutsuko Horiuchi '(堀内・ゆつこ Horiuchi Yutsuko) is the main protagonist of Vermillenia and one of the main characters of Bloodworks of Time. '"Idiot! MagicWorks are not something to be used so casually!" ''-Yutsuko Horiuchi (Vermillion Zero)'' Personality Yutsuko is a serious, quiet, caring, and independent girl. She is usually labelled a punk due to her affiliations with the gang world, not a lot of people like to hang around her due to that. Yutsuko relies mostly on herself to get things done, after leaving her home and living with Maxwell LaFierre, she became more independent. She hates it when people make fun of her size. Yutsuko has a distrust for other people, she hate's being in crowed areas. She enjoys time by herself and watching anime, mostly romance. Yutsuko in Vermillenia is a slightly more cocky and outgoing person than her normal self. Yutsuko was never on good terms with her parents, she left home early because of her hatred towards them. Her father, Katsuko Horiuchi, forcefully taught MagicWorks to Yutsuko, ruining a majority of her childhood since she couldn't do much. Ever since leaving home, she always had the intent on becoming stronger than her father, she wanted to show the world what she could do. So she became a mage and created Vermillia. Despite all her hatred, when her father passed away, Yutsuko was devastated. After the events of Vermillenia, Yutsuko became very close to Maxwell. She started to "like" Maxwell a lot. (Spoiler) After his death in Bloodworks of Time, Yutsuko felt like she lost everything. She neglected her soft side and lost it. Yutsuko wanted to annihilate Zeykil Flazier in cold blood for the sake of Maxwell. When she later reunites with Maxwell in Bloodworks of Time, she confesses her love towards him. Relationships Maxwell LaFierre Maxwell is Yutsuko's closest friend and her eventual boyfriend. On the outside, they don't look very close, but Yutsuko loves Maxwell very much. They have frequent arguments and they fight a lot. Maxwell initially friendzoned Yutsuko in Vermillenia, they still ended up becoming a couple after the events of Bloodworks of Time. The two characters have a long history together, with memories dating all the way back to 2011 in their elementary school days. The most remembered memory was when they first met. Mayuu Flazier Mayuu is like a love rival to Yutsuko. They don't get along very well, with Yutsuko constantly being jealous of Mayuu. Mayuu ended up not being with Maxwell at the end, Despite their rivalry, they still care for each other a lot. Both characters are very powerful, the two have high mastery of MagicWorks with Mayuu also knowing how to use Bloodworks. The two girls are very competitive when around each other, both trying to be the better mage. Zeykil Flazier Appearance Yutsuko is a young teen girl with round red eyes. Her hair is short and light blue with red ribbons on the side. Her school doesn't provide special outfits, so she gets to wear anything to school (as long as it's appropriate). Yutsuko usually wears a long navy blue jacket and a grey shirt underneath, accompanied with a white skirt, black tights, blue sneakers, and a red bow-tie on her neck. In Vermillenia she wears a long violet coat with her gang name "Vermillia" on the back. With the coat she also wears a red hoodie underneath, a blue miniskirt, long black socks, and black ankle boots. Sometimes Yutsuko carries a large scythe with her. The scythe is almost larger than her, but is still light enough for her to swing around. Abilities Yutsuko has a high mastery of Magicworks, having barely enough mana to use Tier-III Spells. Spells Tier I Tier II Tier III Equipment Trivia * Yutsuko was originally a character in The CyberKnights but was moved to Bloodworks of Time. Category:Character Category:Bloodworks of Time Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Vermillenia